Fue Amor
by Carrie Summertime
Summary: [Proyecto 1 - 8] La clave del éxito (o de la tranquilidad en la vida) depende netamente en si somos capaces de asumir que algo es ineludible y va a suceder o es completamente imposible y no va a pasar. Pero, independientemente de si lo logramos o no, estamos seguros que fue amor.[Semi UA - Daiyako y otras]
1. Por escrito - Prólogo

Hola caracolas :D Tía Carrie trae otra cosa para el Proyecto 1-8, Daiyako pedido por HikariCaelum. Hace tiempo quería escribir algo más serio de este par.

Bueno, tenía fecha de entrega para el próximo año (y no es chiste), pero mi musa está especialmente inquieta y bueno, aquí tenéis.

Esto no es el primer capítulo, es tan sólo una introducción/prólogo bastante cutre.

Nos leemos en el capítulo que viene, el primero de unos cuantos. ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fue amor<strong>

—**Prólogo: **_**por escrito**_**—**

_«Porque te quise sin querer._

_Y más que a nadie.»_

—La radio y sus canciones. ¿Lo peor? Nos va. Nos va perfectamente, al dedillo.

_«¿Y si intercambiáis diarios? Sois realmente malos para sinceraros cara a cara, ¿y si lo hacéis por escrito?»_

—Takeru, a veces, deberías simplemente callarte la boca.

.

.

.

La clave del éxito (o de la _tranquilidad_ en la vida) depende netamente en si somos capaces de asumir que algo es ineludible y va a suceder o es completamente imposible y no va a pasar. Porque vemos, día a día, gente que evita inevitables o persigue imposibles. A algunos les funciona ese rollo, a otros, simplemente no les resulta y sobreviene la desgracia de la cual estuvieron huyendo o lo que deseaban jamás se cumplió y de ahí surge la desesperación.

Desesperación que se manifiesta en _miles_ de maneras.

El que bebe, desesperadamente intentando borrar recuerdos.

El que fuma, desesperadamente intentando esfumar sus sentimientos.

El que escribe, esperando desesperadamente tomar lo que ha vertido en papel e incinerarlo hasta las cenizas.

Y nosotros, que buscamos en la boca ajena, en el cuerpo ajeno, en la voz ajena, evitar un segundo —y aún más catastrófico— desastre. Este desastre no pudimos evitarlo, pero ya no importa. Ya es lo de menos. Está pasando, sencillamente.

Pero cada vez que pensamos en el otro… estamos seguros… fue amor.

_«Yo no quiero que seas el amor de mi vida. Ni siquiera me planteo lo nuestro a largo plazo. Sólo quiero que dure lo que deba de durar. Y aprender. Y aprovecharlo. Y ser felices._

_Y si termina, no quiero llenarme de rencores._

_Sería una bonita historia el día en que nuestros respectivos hijos pregunten "¿quisiste a alguien además de a mamá/papá?"_

_Al menos me comprometo a que sea una experiencia memorable._

_Sólo sé que ahora mismo te quiero y es lo que importa realmente. Ya nos dirá el mañana.»_

_«No te quise de la noche a la mañana ni porque estábamos en una situación similar. Si te quiero es porque te quiero, punto en boca y nada más que explicarte a ti o al mundo._

_Sólo cambió el orden de mis percepciones hacia ti; tu presencia irritante comenzó a hacerme falta, tus ausencias antes interpretadas como descansos cada día se hicieron más agobiantes. Fue entonces, con mi mundo interno vuelto de cabeza, que me di cuenta de que te quiero casi sin quererlo. Ahora me haces falta, mañana ya veremos._

_Me preocupa nuestro "aquí y ahora", ya veremos lo que sigue._

_Podría quererte lo que nos dure un baile o para toda la vida, ¿quién sabe?»_

Sí, si lo pensamos bien… definitivamente fue amor.

No la contamos en pasado, mirando atrás con nostalgia. Ni en presente con perseverancia ni en futuro con ingenuas esperanzas. Simplemente había que contarla, pero no la contaremos. Dios sabrá, Dios sabe.

Sólo que Dios ha decidido dejar una constancia por escrito.

— **0 — **

* * *

><p>Nuevamente, agradezco vuestra fidelidad.<strong><br>**

**Carrie Summertime**


	2. I - Fue una mala noche

Este sí es el primer capítulo. Hasta ahora no sé cuánto extenderé la historia, pero sé que no serán más de diez capítulos más epílogo. No tengo beta por razones varias y apenas he logrado corregirlo, si ven cualquier error, agradecería las correcciones.

HikariCaelum pidió un Daiyako que fuera dándose de forma progresiva, desde un punto de vista más serio, ya sabéis, menos comedia y más drama aprieta corazones (o de perdidos, algo que te haga pensar un poco). Aquí comenzamos esa historia.

Nos leemos al final :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fue amor<strong>

— **I: **_**Fue una mala noche **_** —**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No era la primera vez que los guardias de un club nocturno le solicitaban "amablemente" hacer abandono del lugar, ni la primera vez que ellos mismos lo acaban por escoltar a la salida. Era cuestión práctica; ellos se evitaban el engorroso trámite de llamar a la policía por desacato y a él le evitaban manchas en su expediente de vida y el pago de una multa, a su juicio, exagerada.

Al menos esperaba que el aire de mar, las olas, el viento y la arena cediendo a su peso, lo tranquilizaran. El objeto guardado en su bolsillo derecho de pronto quemaba, como si demandara atención, como si fuera un "aquí estoy, imbécil. Fui una inversión estúpida y acaban de verte la cara". Frunció el ceño y se trepó torpemente a las rocas más altas, sentándose allí y dejando que el agua del mar le mojara de cuando en cuando los pies y las bastas de los vaqueros.

Sacó lentamente la pequeña bolsa de seda junto a la pulsera de algún metal precioso con alguna piedra preciosa. Dudó en lanzarla o no, había tirado el recibo. Bufó y la lanzó con toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho, ni pudo distinguir a donde fue a dar. Quizás a algún pez se le fuera a ver bien.

Había gente idiota. Y luego, abajo en la escala social, _estaba él_.

La desgracia de quedar como imbécil era inherente a él, como el cabello caoba o la piel morena. Si se movía, seguro se terminaba yendo de cabeza al lecho marino o, aún peor, de boca a la piedra por la cual escaló. Ya podía leer su epitafio en el periódico local "borracho imbécil muere tras darse de narices contra las rocas y no se sabe si murió ahogado en su sangre o en el mar". Nunca se vio encabezando un epitafio heroico, pero eso era paupérrimo hasta para él.

Tanto zapatos como calcetines quedaron tirados en la pequeña bajada, al final de los veinte escalones entre la calle y la playa, junto a su chaqueta de cuero. Fue gracias a esas pistas que alguien logró dar con él.

—¡Daisuke! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! —Su voz llegaba apenas a él, por la distancia y por el rugir de las olas negras como el cielo nocturno del verano que se prometía aún bastante lejano—. ¡Daisuke! ¡Que te has dejado la chaqueta con todos tus documentos!

Miyako se quitó entre gruñidos las botas y las medias, levantando su falda apenas se acercó a la orilla del mar, donde pudo ver su silueta sobre una roca. Caminó con cuidado, hasta posicionarse a su lado, apoyando el cuerpo sobre la roca.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —Miyako frunció el ceño ante su pregunta, gesto que Daisuke no vio—. ¿No deberías estar bailando?

—Hikari y tu novia mandaron a preguntar por ti, algún hombre debía quedarse con ellas, ese era Takeru y Ken… bueno…

—¿Calidad de bulto en un rincón sin molestar a nadie? —Giró el cuello para mirarla al fin a los ojos—. Fue rápido esta vez.

—¡Tú insististe con darle licor fuerte! —Daisuke sentía que a veces Miyako, más que reprenderlo, le ladraba.

—Perdón, perdón, pero me molesté porque mi (ex)novia le estaba zorreando a otro tipo casi en mi presencia y… —se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba ebria —Miyako se agarró a las piedras e incluso a Daisuke para subir y sentarse a su lado—, pero entiendo porque no es la primera vez que te pasa.

—Tenías razón —se limitó a responder—; me lo decías en broma, pero resultó ser serio.

—¿De que tenía cara de zorra? —Lo miró un momento.

—Exacto. Todas zorras —sacó tabaco de su bolsillo y bufó al notar los cigarrillos mojados—. Mierda, ¿te queda alguno?

—Sí, pero si te conformas con mentolados… —rápidamente le entregó su paquete de cigarrillos en estuche metálico—. No te quejes.

—Lo sé.

No tenían nada que agregar, Miyako salió desde temprano disgustada esa noche, Daisuke se llevó uno de los peores papelones en sus veintidós años. Ambos fumando cigarrillos que se consumían más rápido a causa del viento. A las luces de la bahía y la luna, apenas reconocían sus rostros.

—Eres un llorón cuando estás bebido —susurró Inoue, atrayendo la cabeza del menor contra su huesudo hombro.

—No estoy llorando —rebatió, como si de pronto tuviera cuatro años.

—Lo harás en los próximos segundos. Como mucho te doy un minuto.

Efectivamente, pero no era un llanto ruidoso o dramático, simplemente recostaba su mejilla contra el hombro de la mayor, gruñendo cuando los sollozos amenazaban iniciar esos daños que arruinan cualquier expresión con sus convulsiones dramáticas. Miyako se limitó, sencillamente, a acariciarle la mejilla y a darle palmaditas, aún molesta. Con la (ex)novia de su amigo, con la noche, con la vida en sí.

—Todas son zorras —la última queja de la noche por parte de Daisuke.

—Todas zorras, Dai, _todas zorras_ —concedió, notándolo ebrio y sentimental—. Deberíamos irnos si no quieres coger un resfriado aquí.

**« — »**

—Miyako dice dos cosas —comentó Takeru, llamando a Hikari y despertando a Ken—. Uno; se ha llevado a Daisuke a su casa porque está un poco mal. Dos; Kasumi —mirando un momento a la (ex)novia de Daisuke—, _eres una zorra y si te ve cerca de nuestro amigo, va a partirte la nariz._ Y yo no pienso detenerla.

—Yo que tú —se desperezó Ken, sacudiendo la cabeza—, hago caso. _Ya no eres bienvenida_.

Aunque Ken no tenía ni la menor idea, apenas escuchó lo dicho por Takeru, pudo hacerse una idea rápida. La chica que hasta hace unas horas había compartido unas copas con ellos, ahora se transformaba en una enemiga.

—Puedes irte —Hikari sólo sonrió, aunque coincidía con Miyako: si volvía a molestar a Daisuke, le sacaría su faceta agresiva y se llevaría un par de bofetadas de su parte. Y, como todo Yagami, tiene mano pesada para golpear.

Ni corta ni perezosa, la aludida salió de escena, dejando a los tres amigos en el desconcierto. O en lo que Ken terminaba de reaccionar. Hikari, al ser la más sobria de los tres, se ofreció a buscar un taxi. Ambos chicos simplemente asintieron.

Había sido una noche extraña.

**« — »**

—No era la primera vez que me hacía estas cosas —comentó, sumergido en la tina llena de agua caliente en lo que Miyako metía la ropa de Motomiya a la colada—. Pero nunca había sido tan… _obviamente_ zorra, por eso…

—Eres un idiota, perdonas fácil —comentó, tras la puerta de cristal que separaba el lavadero del baño—. Pero esta vez córtala sin retorno y mándala a comer mierda.

—Como digas, mamá —relojeó los ojos, hundiéndose un poco más en el agua caliente.

—No soy tu madre, estúpido —se medio asomó, el vapor no permitía ver nada y menos con los anteojos empañados—. Yo no daría a luz a alguien tan feo y estúpido que perdona todo.

Inoue salió del baño con tranquilidad, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, yendo a la cocina a prepararle ramen instantáneo y una taza de café ultra-cargado para hacerlo reaccionar más rápido, cosa que funcionaba con Ken en el 98% de los casos y con Takeru en el 90% de todas las ocasiones. Buscó entre la ropa limpia algún pijama de su hermano para facilitarle. Si no, un pantalón de chándal que a ella le iba enorme junto a una sudadera igual de gigante.

Dio de comer al hámster, le dejó la ropa hallada en un cesto y volvió al sofá a releer algo de cálculo. Ni siquiera porque fuera un sábado por la noche —ya domingo por la madrugada— dejaba de estudiar. En la mesa del comedor-cocina le esperaba su vaso plástico de ramen (de carne de res) instantáneo y su café cargado en vaso térmico.

—Dices que no eres mi madre y me cuidas más que ella —se sentó a comer en silencio, si bien no tenía hambre y detestaba el ramen instantáneo—. Dejaré pasar lo del ramen sólo porque te tomaste la molestia de traerme antes de que pillara un resfrío, pero yo no me enfermo —le dio un sorbo largo al café—. ¿No le pusiste azúcar?

—No, sin azúcar para ti —levantó los ojos de su lectura, lo miró y siguió leyendo—. No estás en posición de regodearte, así que calla y come.

—_Sí, mamá_ —bufó, relojeando los ojos.

—¡Que no soy tu madre, engendro! —ladró—. Vas a dormir conmigo porque no quiero buscar las cobijas más pequeñas para el sofá ni quiero sacar el futón de visitantes.

—¡Qué asco dormir contigo! —rezongó Daisuke, dejando la taza de café casi vacía en la mesa.

—Ni que estuviera desesperada como para tener sexo con alguien como tú —le miró, fingiendo una mueca de desprecio.

Daisuke sólo respiró hondo. No es que fuera fea _del todo_, pero quizá si usara ropa que acentuara su silueta, se amarrara el cabello más a menudo para lucir su cuello y sus bonitas clavículas… Además que Miyako era el tipo de chica a la cual miraba más como amiga a como _mujer_. Había sido así durante sus veintidós años de vida, o al menos desde que la conocía, del jardín de niños, estando ella un nivel más arriba que él.

Miyako, por su parte, ya había simplemente dormido antes con alguno de sus amigos. De niña, durmió más de una vez con Iori en la misma cama. En alguna que otra fiesta en casa de alguno del grupo había dormido en la misma cama que Ken y Takeru, ella al medio sin sentirse cohibida, y otras ocasiones con cada uno de ellos, incluso si Takeru la terminaba abrazando completamente dormido o Ken acababa quitándole a ella —y de paso a él mismo— las cobijas.

Simplemente no era por lo que espantarse.

—¿Me puedo ir yo primero a la cama? —Daisuke rompió el silencio entre los dos, Miyako seguía con los ojos puestos en su libro de ejercicios.

—Adelante —ni levantó la vista—. El lado derecho, el de la orilla, es mi lado sagrado. Tú al rincón.

—Vale…

Se fue, con aquel pantalón de chándal de color rojo y esa sudadera rosa, ambos le quedaban ligeramente apretados. En las películas y libros vomitivamente rosas que a Miyako le gustaba ver la situación solía ser al revés, era la chica la que se terminaba vistiendo con ropa del chico, no _así_. Tampoco estaba en condiciones de ponerse a discutir por ello, por lo que se deslizó al cuarto de la mayor, dejó la toalla colgada de un pequeño perchero de la habitación y se metió en la cama de una plaza y media, al rincón como ella le había dicho, mirando hacia la pared.

Era la primera vez que se metía en la misma cama que una chica para sólo dormir. Respiró profundamente e intentó dormirse, sin abrir los ojos, ni cuando la escuchó dentro de la habitación cambiando sus ropas por el pijama, ni cuando sintió su liviano peso a un lado de él y a su calor al lado de su cuerpo. Se sentía demasiado nervioso, demasiado decepcionado, demasiado _todo_ aquella noche.

—Buenas noches —la escuchó pronunciar, en lo que sentía el débil crujido del colchón y la ropa de cama, indicando que Miyako ahora le daba la espalda.

Se giró, quedando de espaldas en lo que el escaso espacio le permitía. Si se movía siquiera un poco más, podría pasar a tocarla. Estaba increíblemente cansado y el baño caliente había relajado sus músculos completamente, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía si no mantener la vista clavada en el techo. Miyako a su lado se había dormido fácilmente, sabía que estaba dormida por el ritmo relajado de su respiración. Volvió a girarse, contemplando ahora su espalda. Miyako de noche dormía con el cabello amarrado en una trenza, por lo que la curva entre su cuello y su hombro era visible desde aquella distancia. Cerró los ojos y pronto comenzó a sentirse invadido por el sueño.

Sueño que vio interrumpido cuando Miyako se giró hacia él, obviamente dormida, terminando por colocarle una mano en el costado.

_«Mierda_ —pensó—, _esto es tan mal interpretable en tantas formas…»_ Respiró apenas, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

Sin anteojos resultaba ser más bonita, si la observaba muy de cerca, su rostro redondeado poseía mejillas tersas y labios finos y pequeños y pestañas largas… se mordió el labio inferior, reteniendo en los pulmones un suspiro. Estaba inmovilizado.

Casi chilló al sentir la mano de Miyako recorriendo su costado hasta llegar a levantar ligeramente la sudadera. Su mano en su piel afiebrada por la tensión se sentía casi a la misma temperatura, suave y femenina, porque paseaba sin presionar. Se acercó a él, casi quedando pegada a su cuerpo, con la nariz y la boca peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

Pero no pasó a mayores, Miyako volvió a girarse y pareció dejarlo en paz, Daisuke rápidamente se giró para mirar a la pared y no verse en la misma situación de nuevo. El corazón le iba a más de cien por minuto… así no podría dormirse.

Finalmente pudo dormirse del todo tras resignarse a tenerla pegada a la espalda, Miyako le abrazaba desde atrás, envolviendo sus piernas con su pierna izquierda.

Fue una noche realmente mala, pero no tan mala como pensó que sería luego del incidente en el club, una noche mala que terminó no precisamente mal, pero que comenzaba a echar una raíz que ni él sospecharía que llegaría a crecer tanto. Miyako en ese abrazo envolvente había logrado tranquilizarlo, llevándolo finalmente al estado de sueño profundo ya cercano al amanecer.

Miyako, a su extraña manera, sabía muy bien cómo se consolaba a un corazón decepcionado, sabía muy bien cómo reconfortarlo sin palabras, pero recién entonces fue que pudo reconocerlo.

La mañana llegó finalmente, Miyako aún abrazándole, Daisuke sosteniendo la mano que fue a parar a su pecho.

Fue una noche mala. Pero, como todo en la vida, era perfectamente remediable.

— **1 —**

* * *

><p>Sé que es un poco corto para ser un primer capítulo, pero la verdad es que probé intentando alargarlo y... no, como que no quedaba, simplemente. Si le añadía algo más, iba a cagarla. Y entre malo y peor, prefiero que sea simplemente malo(?).<p>

Ok, no. No sé cómo terminará resultando este proyecto, pero espero lograr terminarlo.

Servíos de los reviews para cualquier cosa: amarme, odiarme, lanzarme tomates o piedras, corregirme, mentarme la madre, etcétera.

Besos ;)

_Carrie Summertime_


	3. II - Fue debilidad

HO!HO!HO! (?). No sé qué pasó ni que bicho me picó pero ¡habemus continuación! Ya tengo esbozado el tercer capítulo y dudo demorarme mucho.

No tengo nada que decir, salvo que para la lectura de este capítulo aconsejo este soundtrack:

**I heard love is blind**, **He can only hold her** - Amy Winehouse, **The Other Woman** - Lana del Rey y **I Can't Give You Anything but Love** - dueto de Tonny Benett y Lady Gaga. Y alguna canción de rock latinoamericano a vuestro gusto (yo escuchaba **Paramar** de Los Prisioneros escribiendo esa escena (?)).

[La recomendación del día es **Beloved** de April Smith and the Great Picture Show]

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fue amor<strong>

— **II: Fue debilidad —**

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, estaba solo y su ropa, limpia y planchada, estaba colgada en el perchero. Todo en la habitación lucía en perfecto orden, salvo por la cortina corrida de forma descuidada, denotando el pálido color violeta de las paredes… y un aroma a incienso que provenía de otra de las salas del apartamento. Y en la mesita de noche encontró dos aspirinas y un vaso con agua.

Además de eso, una pequeña nota adjunta a todo.

_«He ido a comprar para el almuerzo. Tu desayuno te espera en el comedor._

_Miyako._

_P.S.: Vas a necesitarlas, tómalas y vístete._

_P.S.S.: Te toca cocinar.»_

¿Por qué lo consideraba tanto? Miyako era exactamente como su hermana mayor, lo sacaba de quicio, era molesta, pero siempre estaba pendiente de él. Anoche lo había dejado dormir en su casa, esta mañana le había preparado su ropa y el desayuno. Pero seguía comportándose como una maldita antipática, ¿cuál era el problema de todas las mujeres en general? Su ex novia era irritantemente dulce a veces, otras lo trataba literalmente con la punta del zapato, como si fuese un insecto.

"_Las mujeres son raras, Motomiya, no te esfuerces tanto por comprenderlas. Sólo hay que quererlas… incluso si eso no parece suficiente en ocasiones."_ Le había dicho Ken en más de una ocasión. _"Nada más enigmático que la naturaleza femenina. Disfrútalas como disfrutas las canciones en francés, están allí para ser bonitas, para ser inspiradoras, pero no para que las comprendas."_ Fue una reflexión de Takeru un día jueves, cuando se juntaban todos los hombres del grupo a compartir unas cervezas.

Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Kasumi, si debía sincerarse consigo mismo, estaba cansado de incluso disfrutarlas, en este mundo habían cuatro clases de mujeres y las cuatro lo desconcertaban por igual.

Las mujeres como Hikari y Sora: dulces, maternales, todas sus aristas son agradables de conocer, pero son inseguras consigo mismas. Con la misma intensidad que cuidan de los demás a su alrededor, desconfían de sí mismas. Seguramente eran así para no caer mal ni ser odiosas… aunque su misma inseguridad sacaba ronchas en muchas ocasiones. ¿Lo peor? Entrar a sus cabezas era simplemente imposible, porque esa misma forzada amabilidad las cubría como una coraza. Eran mujeres para agradar a todo el mundo, niñas encantadoras, niñas bien, muchachitas dulces.

Las mujeres como Mimi: simplemente no sabías qué estaban pensando, a veces pecaban de honestas, iban y venían como la marea, cambiaban de hábitos como de parecer, pero en el fondo las reconocías como niñas jugando a ser mujeres o, de lo contrario, mujeres jugando a ser niñas. No estabas nunca seguro de qué podrían sacarse de debajo de la manga. Reprochaban a gritos, decían abiertamente lo que les gusta o disgusta, pero aún así no sabías qué estaba pasando por sus cabezas. Abiertas pero enigmáticas. Las mujeres como Mimi no eran su tipo de chica precisamente por ese desborde de sinceridad. Son bonitas, a muchos hombres les gustan… y aún más con eso, una del tipo de la portadora de la pureza no encajaría con él, _celos_ y esas cosas. Están allí para robarse todas las miradas.

Las que eran como Jun y Miyako: con la misma intensidad que amaban a alguien, podrían llegar a odiarlo. Incapaces de guardarse nada, pero también incapaces de demostrar debilidad ante otros. Hostiles a veces, dulces como la miel en otras ocasiones. Febrilmente apasionadas, desbordantes de vida, a veces eran como unas madres, mimosas y cuidadosas, otras como crías, caprichosas y crueles. No eran del tipo que suelen gustarle a los chicos y hay que ser un suicida (o al menos bastante masoquista) para soportar a las chicas como ellas. Son como pólvora, pero sabes muy bien que en el fondo no son malas, sólo requieren de altas dosis de paciencia y fortaleza emocional. Tan sólo figurarse la vida con ellas suponía subirse a una perpetua montaña rusa. Están allí para recordarte que estás vivo y que la naturaleza es sorprendente.

Las que eran como Kasumi: zorras aprovechadas. Fin. Están allí para recordarte que en el mundo hay gente de mierda a la cual debes evitar como a la peste.

(Vale, con esa última definición, era su resentimiento el que hablaba, pero algo malo han de tener para que hasta las mujeres como Hikari y Sora cuchicheen a espaldas de ese tipo de chicas).

_{Consideremos también que las mujeres son expertas en criticarse entre ellas, punto aparte}._

Terminó de vestirse y salió al comedor a comer lo que Miyako había hecho para él, nada muy excesivo, algo de sopa de miso, té de cebada y arroz con pescado frío. Miyako era bastante tradicional para ciertas cosas. Husmeó por la cocina y notó los cubiertos usados por la mayor ya lavados y puestos a secar. Miyako parecía ser bastante ordenada en realidad, más de lo que él mismo podía recordar… bueno, los informáticos suelen ser bastante ordenados, Koushirou era un tipo ordenado, después de todo. En algún momento Izumi e Inoue estuvieron saliendo, nada demasiado serio, no duraron mucho ni vio a Miyako despotricando contra el sexo masculino como había sucedido con otras relaciones de la de anteojos. Miyako simplemente había señalado que aprendió mucho con Koushirou y que por eso, le estaría eternamente agradecida. Incluso alguna vez se escucharon rumores de que Miyako y Taichi estuvieron liándose un tiempo; fue en el tiempo en que Miyako había decidido que todos los hombres eran unas plastas que no valían la pena y que Taichi no solía meterse en relaciones serias con ninguna chica, pero para él la combinación era sencillamente inverosímil.

Si bien todo el grupo estaba al tanto de sus relaciones, él poco y nada sabía de la vida sentimental de Miyako, la cual en mayoría era parte de la leyenda popular.

_Noviazgo juvenil con Ken_. Bueno, sí estuvo al tanto, Ken muchas veces le pedía ayuda para darle obsequios a Miyako, Miyako siempre preguntaba si acaso a Ken le había sucedido algo. No había que ser un genio para saber porqué se había terminado esa relación; había cariño, pero una falta de comunicación atroz.

_Relación a distancia con Wallace_. Falló antes de siquiera funcionar.

_Relación universitaria con Koushirou_, discreta, ligeramente fructífera, pero se terminó cuando todos creyeron que al fin alguien sacaría de su burbuja a Koushirou. De todos modos, nunca se reprocharon nada y Daisuke sospechaba que habían terminado de forma muy civilizada, común para Koushirou, pero raro para Miyako.

Otras tantas relaciones cortas de las cuales Miyako decía que todas fueron una rotunda porquería. Incluso una con uno de los _Lobos Adolescentes_, que en ese momento ya no contaban con Yamato como miembro, aunque claro, esto último pudo haber sido nada más que un rumor.

Y esa que quedaba a nivel de folclore del grupo, el _rollo ocasional con Taichi_. No sabía porqué le molestaba tanto esa posibilidad. Taichi tenía una fama de Casanova que era como una especie de secreto a voces, Miyako a veces era demasiado sensible e idealista como para aguantar a un hombre así sin llorar mínimo una vez al día. La idea de Miyako llorando por cualquier hombre (o mujer, dudaba abiertamente de las preferencias de Inoue), le resultaba irritante en exceso. Miyako podría ser una bruta, pero nadie tenía el derecho de hacerla sufrir. Ni siquiera Taichi.

Sentía la enorme tentación de ir y preguntarle a Hikari si acaso sabía algo de eso, pero Hikari era tanto hermana de Taichi como íntima de Miyako, desde luego no soltaría prenda.

Terminó de comer y, junto con eso, de comerse la cabeza con tantos cuestionamientos. Debería bajar a esperar a Miyako para ayudarle con las bolsas o algo… estarse quieto tanto rato lo ponía nervioso. Intentó buscar algo qué hacer allí, pero a) todo estaba perfectamente ordenado b) no había nada además de medio kilo de pescado congelado, un tarro de judías negras, una cebolleta y tres kilos de arroz en la cocina c) el baño estaba limpio d) el hámster tenía el acuario limpio y el depósito de agua lleno, así como el plato de semillas y pellets.

Buscó su móvil para llamarla, pero también había un problema. O dos: Miyako se dejó el móvil en casa y su propio teléfono estaba sin batería. Demonios, el mundo parecía confabular para colocarlo nervioso. Volvió a moverse de un lado a otro, ¿y si Miyako había salido sin llaves? ¿Y si Miyako NO había ido a comprar cosas para el almuerzo?

Prendió la radio de la sala para que la música llenara el silencio del ambiente.

Vaya, rock en español, ¿quién lo diría? No entendía bien, pero sabía que era español. Ken le mostraba ese tipo de música a veces, algo de una amiga… ¿mexicana? Sabía que era una de tantos niños elegidos que ayudaron en la navidad del 2002, ¿Que si a Ken le gustaba esa chica? "¡No, por Dios! No digo que haya algún problema con Rosa, pero no es mi tipo de chica, sabes que no me van las menores ni por si acaso", Ken se lo aclaró sólo una vez. Y era cierto, a Ken jamás se le había visto con chicas menores que él, ¿por qué? Simples complejos de Ichijouji, además que nunca encontraba suficiente madurez en las chicas más pequeñas. ¿Y había encontrado esa madurez que buscaba en Miyako? No se explicaba que hayan estado casi dos años juntos teniendo en cuenta todos los otros factores.

Los libros de la universidad estaban en la mesa ratona de la sala de estar, cálculo avanzado y física del sonido, ¡cierto! Miyako estaba en su segunda carrera… y él, apenas había sacado gastronomía pese a que era su pasión, lo de su restaurant de ramen estaba en veremos, aún no sabía si acaso comenzar desde un pequeño carrito en Nueva York o con un humilde y pequeño lugar en Tokio. Tampoco se había detenido a pensarlo demasiado. Maldita ex novia, hasta de eso lo había descentrado.

Tomó por simple distracción uno de los libros, se detenía en las ilustraciones que tampoco eran entretenidas. Hasta que se cayó algo que preferiría no haber visto.

Una foto.

Ella detrás de Taichi, ambos haciendo morisquetas a la cámara. Y atrás dos fechas, apenas separadas por un lapso de seis meses entre una y otra, con bolígrafos diferentes… la última fecha databa de apenas una semana. Quiso volver a meterla en el libro, pero no recordaba en qué página estaba. La lámina del papel fotográfico lucía ligeramente dañada por haberse mojado. ¿Lágrimas? No supo qué hacer, se había bloqueado completamente…

Y Miyako entraba, dejando las bolsas en el piso.

—¿Daisuke? —Vio sus libros… y la foto al lado de ellos—. Oh, no… de todos los que pudieron enterarse…

—¿Es lo que creo? —Alzó la foto sin siquiera preguntarle porqué había tardado tanto.

—Sí y no —titubeó un momento.

—¿Sí y no? —Se levantó del sillón y alcanzó la distancia entre los dos—. Explícate.

—¿Por qué debería explicarte? —Contraatacó la de cabellos violetas, quitándole la fotografía de la mano en un movimiento brusco—. ¿No te enseñaron a no husmear en las cosas de otros?

—Estaba mirando el libro, ni siquiera pretendía… —se dispuso a recoger las bolsas—. No me incumbe, tienes razón. Haré algo de ramen de verdad, no esa cosa que me has dado anoche.

—Haz lo que quieras. Es más, podrías irte.

—No, voy a compensarte lo de anoche y lo del desayuno. Ahora ponte a estudiar o algo mientras cocino.

Se miraron ferozmente unos momentos, Daisuke zanjó la pelea yéndose a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo para los dos.

Daisuke decidió no continuar la discusión por sólo dos cosas; los ojos lagrimosos de Miyako y porque no quería tener un motivo para ir y golpear a Taichi. Miyako fue a buscar otro libro a su habitación y tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor, intentando concentrarse en algo relacionado con acústica. Daisuke se movía con rapidez en la cocina, cortando verduras y carne para hacer algo decente para los dos.

—Yo le puse demasiadas expectativas, pero sabía en realidad que no teníamos nada serio. Se terminó porque… bueno… Taichi ha encontrado a otra. Más bien, la ha vuelto a encontrar… —dejó el libro sobre la mesa, no tenía caso intentar ponerle atención.

—¿Dices? —Daisuke la miró un momento, volviendo la vista a la comida.

—Catherine, ¿la recuerdas?

—¿La francesita? —Volvió a mirar a la mayor—. ¿No es acaso de mi edad?

—Un año menor, de hecho —corrigió—. Pero esta vez se ve más centrado, no sé cómo explicarlo ni si me entiendes.

—Ya, vale, ¿y tú? —Apoyó las manos en la mesada, como para mirarla un poco más de cerca.

—¿Y yo? ¡Vamos, sólo era cosa de liarnos unas veces, ya sabes, sexo sin compromisos! Enamorarse del rollo está mal y todas las mujeres en la tierra lo sabemos —se estiró como un gato, suspirando por fin—. Ya sabíamos que no iba a durar, sólo no contaba con enamorarme.

—¿Y Taichi lo sabe? —Volvió a inquirir, sin importarle si Miyako le miraba con expresión de "no sigas".

—No. Y es mejor así. Ustedes los hombres, en general, nunca se dan cuenta de nada. Y a veces es muy conveniente que así sea —le quitó la mirada de encima finalmente, como si se estuviera limpiando los ojos.

—Es que no es tan simple, si las mujeres dijeran lo que piensan más a menudo…

—¡¿Para qué?! ¿Incordiar? ¡Déjate de estupideces, ya no eres un crío! —Estalló.

Daisuke salió de la cocina un momento, colocando sus manos mojadas sobre los hombros de Miyako hasta abrazarla por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza.

—No te las des de generosa negando que te duele —le quitó la fotografía de las manos, rompiéndola—. Perdona que lo haga, pero si no das tú el paso, alguien tiene que obligarte. Y, bueno, lamento que no sea alguien más gentil para hacerte entrar en razón. Pero eres una bruta y una negada.

—Cállate —se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa—. Fue una debilidad guardar la foto.

—Bueno, se caen los monos de los árboles, se caen los aviones y no vas a equivocarte tú… —la abrazó un momento más.

Luego la soltó y se fue a seguir cocinando, decían que la buena comida podía reconfortar a las personas, más cuando estaban tristes. Las chicas comían mucho cuando estaban deprimidas (otras dejan de comer, pero Daisuke cree conocer bien a Miyako como para creer que es de las que come por depresión).

—De todos modos no volveremos a vernos a solas, nunca más —se encogió de hombros.

—Más te vale.

—¿Y ahora el que actúa como mi hermano mayor eres tú? —Relojeó los ojos—. Es el puto colmo.

—Bueno, te toca lidiar con eso. Ahora cállate, ya casi estará lista la comida.

Miyako simplemente hizo caso, yendo a dejar los libros a su habitación y llevándose consigo los trozos de la fotografía. Intentó juntarlos en la mesa de noche, pero supo que debía desecharlos, tanto a la foto como a sus ilusiones. Catherine había centrado a Taichi cuán institutriz inglesa del siglo XIX lleva por el camino del bien a un mocoso rebelde. Se llevó consigo un disco de su torre cuidadosamente dispuesta.

Era hora de dar vuelta la página de una vez. Miyako se acercó al estéreo y colocó el disco.

_«¿Por qué estás tan molesto?_

_Cariño, no estabas ahí y yo estaba pensando en ti cuando llegué._

_¿Qué esperabas?_

_Me dejaste aquí sola, bebí demasiado y necesitaba tocar._

_No reacciones mal, pretendía que él era tú._

_A ti no te gustaría dejarme sola.»_

_Inglés_. Ese idioma sí lo reconocía. La canción también, la escuchaba al menos una vez por noche en el restaurante en donde estuvo trabajando durante ese año de intercambio en Nueva York. La canción la cantaba una cantante ya muerta, todas sus canciones sabían a soledad. Todas las canciones de _Amy_ sonaban a amargura y soledad. Pero esa en especial, _Escuché que el amor era ciego_. Una vez escuchó a una chica muy ebria dedicándosela a un chico que la estaba dejando, la chica había sido infiel.

—¿Crees que fui un mal novio? —Preguntó de pronto, más serio de lo habitual.

—¿Tú? ¡Cielos, no! Hiciste lo que pudiste, que la otra sea una zorra malagradecida… —Miyako se alejó unos pasos de la radio.

—No, no se trata de ella. Se trata de mí —enfatizó otra vez—. Es que no sé qué hice mal para que ella comenzara a buscar en otras partes.

—¡Nada, por Dios! La tipa era una aprovechada, pero la aceptábamos porque la querías, ¿qué otro motivo para soportar a alguien que nos caía mal? A mí en lo personal la lástima no me mueve como persona, ella me caía mal, me da asco —fue a la cocina a buscar los platos para colocar la mesa.

O eso pretendía, Daisuke la había agarrado del brazo, aprisionando su nuca entre sus dedos de la otra mano y la había besado tan rápido que no pudo siquiera idear nada.

—Fue un momento de debilidad. Fue debilidad —respondió por sobre sus labios—. Y seguirá siendo debilidad.

Volvieron a besarse, jurándose entre ambos que fue _una debilidad del momento_.

**« — »**

Luego de aquel incómodo domingo, no hablaron en un par de días. Miyako se desconectaba inmediatamente del chat apenas el nombre de Daisuke mostraba al lado el dichoso puntito verde, ambos escondían su última conexión de W. para que el otro no tuviera una excusa para hablarle. Estuvieron huyendo casi diez días, hasta que llegó el cumpleaños de Miyako. Y seguir huyendo de lo que pasó por simple debilidad ya resultaba idiota. Un cumpleaños implicaba compromisos sociales y verles la cara a todos.

Daisuke simplemente buscó un regalo adecuado, tratando de pensar en qué darle. Decantó por una caja surtida de diferentes tés negros. Una vez escuchó a Iori diciendo que se había obsesionado con el té negro, desde el delicado _Earl Grey_ hasta el _Lapsang Souchong _que a nadie le gustaba por su sabor demasiado fuerte.

¿Qué se dirían? ¿Cómo afrontarían todo desde ahora en adelante? Fueron más que un par de besos, bajo el pretexto de la debilidad —soledad por ambas partes—.

Se supone que todo sería una sorpresa por el vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños de Miyako, tanto Hikari como Koushirou y Ken estuvieron planificándolo con semanas de antelación. Mimi le hornearía un pastel y Yamato tocaría algo durante un rato.

—No pienso beber nada —le confesó a Ken mientras decoraban la sala del apartamento de Ichijouji—. Cuando estoy borracho pasan tonterías.

—¿Te metiste con Miyako por despecho por lo de Kasumi? —¿Cómo carajos es que Ken adivinaba sin siquiera escuchar?—. Para nadie es sorpresa que han estado evitándose. Usualmente pelean, pero se pasa sobre la marcha. Y esta vez no. Y como soy un morboso en el fondo, deduzco vagamente que se han terminado enrollando. Y que, peor aún, _te ha gustado_.

Daisuke sólo le dio un codazo entre las costillas que por un momento le robó el aire.

—Y que reacciones así sólo lo confirma —se sobó el costado mirándole con una sonrisita cómplice.

—Cállate, Ichijouji —respondió, mosqueado.

—Yo no sé ni he escuchado nada —Ken alzó las manos fingiendo inocencia—. Iré a llamar a Sora y a Taichi, ellos la traen.

—¡Alto ahí, Ichijouji Ken! ¿Has dicho que la trae Taichi?

—Ah, sí, ¿por? ¿También te crees el rumorcito ese? ¡No seas idiota! —Fue a buscar su móvil para llamar a Takenouchi o a Yagami mayor para saber qué tal iba el plan de la fiesta sorpresa.

—Eh, no, no es eso. Sólo preguntaba… iré a ver si Mimi necesita ayuda en la cocina.

¿Volvería a ser débil y, esta vez, le encajaría un puñetazo a Taichi en toda la mandíbula? O, aún peor, ¿la besaría en su presencia?

**— 2 —**

* * *

><p>DUNDUNDUUUN(?). Sólo quería meter más drama del requerido.<p>

El segundo texto centrado en cursivas es una traducción ligeramente modificada de un fragmento de I heard Love Is Blind

Y eso pues, niños y niñas, ¡feliz navidad!

Recuerden, si van a beber, desconéctense de toda red social y apaguen el móvil, que luego en borracheras terminamos escribiéndole al ex o, peor aún, llamándole.

¡Nos leemos luego!

_Carrie Summertime_


End file.
